


Ему подходит

by Alliar



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: У Чарли до смешного чувствительная спина





	Ему подходит

У Чарли до смешного чувствительная спина.

Он гнется, как пластилиновый, и так очевидно, бесстыдно млеет от того, как Эггзи с нажимом скользит горячими ладонями вдоль позвоночника, разминая напряженные мышцы, что от одного вида прогибающейся поясницы, от того, как Чарли трется лбом о скрещенные на подушке предплечья, у Эггзи вся кровь устремляется в южном направлении. Член стоит настолько крепко, что хватило бы пары сильных движений рукой. 

Эггзи закусывает нижнюю губу, противясь искушению потереться о ложбинку между выставленных ягодиц. Это было бы просто, горячо и очень грязно: ухватить Чарли за бока, притиснуться бедрами и вжаться в его задницу. И двигаться, раскачиваться вместе с ним, дергать навстречу себе до тех пор, пока напряжение не станет совсем непереносимым.

— Ты охрененный, — срывается с языка, и Эггзи жмурится, чувствуя, как его протряхивает от затылка до пальцев ног, до боли, до перехваченного дыхания.

Чарли дышит медленно и очень глубоко, мелко вздрагивая, пока Эггзи целует его плечи. Он не реагирует на голос, только издает какие-то звуки, вроде «ох», «мать твою», «еще» и «Эггзи». Этого достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько он заведен. У него низкий охрипший голос, будто он долго кричал, хотя они только начали. Он настолько отзывчивый, что у Эггзи крышу рвет. 

Кожа под губами и языком соленая и горячая, словно ад. Чарли пышет жаром, от него слабо пахнет потом и гелем для душа, и сильно — вязким, пряным возбуждением. Эггзи сцеловывает эти запахи, слизывает с немногочисленных родинок. Рот наполняется слюной, и он то и дело сглатывает, а его руки тем временем мнут и гладят задницу Чарли, его бока, пересчитывают ребра — от этого он вздрагивает сильнее, потому что не любит щекотку. Подается под прикосновения, дрожит и дергается, когда Эггзи пускает в ход зубы, прикусывая кожу под лопаткой, и невнятно ругается, когда Эггзи ведет языком вдоль желоба позвоночника.

— Эггзи, черт тебя дери, — хрипит Чарли в свои скрещенные руки. Он весь блестит от выступившей испарины, гнется, плавится, млеет. — Эггзи… 

Эггзи думает, если бы он читал вслух нудную статью про жизнь моллюсков этим своим охрипшим, низким, вибрирующим голосом, у него бы все равно встал. 

Руки скользят с боков на ягодицы, сжимают, разводят в стороны, и снова приходится сдержать себя, чтобы не втереться в него, не вжаться. Ладони сползают на бедра, оглаживают широкими, сильными движениями, а потом Эггзи сжимает его яйца — и Чарли стонет, весь замирая, каменея под ним, только ребра ходят ходуном от ускорившегося, поверхностного дыхания.

— Да что ты делаешь, — надтреснуто выговаривает он и всхлипывает. — Дай перевернуться, иначе я начну трахать одеяло.

— Волшебное слово? — иронично спрашивает Эггзи, нащупывая его член, и его самого словно простреливает током.

Он горячий, очень твердый, и Чарли шипит, когда Эггзи гладит под уздечкой, вскидывает бедра, пытаясь вбиться в ладонь.

— Немедленно.

Он весь влажный, и Эггзи размазывает предэякулянт по гладкой головке.

— Ты потек, — отвечает Эггзи, не реагируя на недвусмысленные движения бедер. — Знаешь, я слышал, такое бывает, когда очень сильно возбуждаешься. Не думал, что ты настолько чувстви…

— Какой же ты пиздливый, — с ненавистью выдыхает Чарли, пытаясь перевернуться.

Эггзи наваливается на него, не позволяя. Его самого трясет от нетерпения, ему почти больно, яйца сводит, но он терпит, потому что… сам не знает, зачем.

Почему-то кажется, если он прекратит, если они прекратят, то этого больше не повторится, и он собирается взять сегодня все. Попробовать Чарли на вкус везде, отсосать ему, трахнуть в рот, забраться пальцами в задницу, растянуть для себя, подготовить, а потом выебать, и чтобы Чарли под ним забыл даже собственное имя. Довести до безумия, заставить хотеть, чтобы он сам раскрылся, сделать больно, сделать адски хорошо.

Чарли дергается под ним, бьется, но когда Эггзи проводит раскрытой ладонью по его животу, замирает. Отзывчиво вздрагивает и напрягается, а потом поднимает голову и пытается обернуться.

Эггзи отклоняется в сторону, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Внезапная мысль бьет под дых: Чарли безумно красивый сейчас. 

Эггзи не из тех людей, что ведутся на смазливую внешность. И, откровенно говоря, Чарли никогда не казался ему привлекательным: длинный нос, широкие скулы, задранный подбородок и вечное высокомерное выражение лица. Все это в комплексе скорее побуждало окоротить, причинить неприятности, макнуть в грязь, чтобы посмотреть, как этот отпрыск аристократического семейства будет выглядеть, когда окажется таким же, как все, простым смертным.

И сейчас мысль о том, что Чарли красивый, кажется дикой и неправильной. И… его глаза блестят, у него искусанные губы, он тяжело дышит, и от этого Эггзи простреливает до мурашек. 

— Хочу твои губы на своем члене, — облизываясь, отчетливо произносит Чарли. — Отсосешь мне, Эггзи?

Даже сейчас, в этой откровенной позе, придавленный его телом, он выглядит таким... черт возьми, словно для него нормальное дело — свалиться с Эггзи в постель. Словно для них это нормально.

Господи.

Эггзи не может похвастаться большим опытом в гейском сексе. Не считать же за полноценный секс несколько взаимных дрочек и минеты? Пару раз он трахал парней, но все тонуло в алкогольном тумане, и наутро у него оставалось только гадкое чувство использованности. 

С Чарли было не так. С ним было жарко с самого начала, с самой первой встречи. Когда, казалось, они возненавидели друг друга с первого взгляда, столкнулись, сцепились и продолжили соревноваться все время обучения в Кингсмен. 

А теперь дошли до такого. 

Потому что… почему бы и нет? Если есть огонь, который можно пустить в мирное русло…  
Хотя кому он пытается врать.

Эггзи хочет его. Хочет с самого начала, с самой первой доебки, с самого первого розыгрыша. Потому что чувствует ответную жажду, потому что это взаимно. Они потеряли много времени, ругаясь и выводя друг друга из себя, когда единственное, что им на самом деле требовалось — просто переспать друг с другом.

И все.

Чарли хочется всеми возможными способами, в любой позе, в любом состоянии, сверху, снизу, сбоку, хоть вверх ногами — от одного его вида в глазах темнеет, а в паху наливается приятной тяжестью.

Эггзи не чувствовал себя таким озабоченным с четырнадцати, когда вставало на любое условно пригодное к сексу тело.

Чарли переворачивается на спину, кладет левую руку на живот, а правую, металлическую, заводит за голову, цепляясь за подушку. Эггзи загипнотизированно наблюдает, как с живота рука сползает ниже, вдоль узкой дорожки волос, добирается до члена. Пальцы кольцом сжимаются вокруг основания, и это выглядит страшно горячо и непристойно. Чарли очень возбужден, он тяжело дышит и то и дело облизывает губы, пристально глядя на Эггзи, а потом широко разводит колени, лаская себя. И сдавленно выдыхает, когда тот наклоняется и ловит языком гладкую, блестящую головку. У Чарли обычный член — не слишком длинный, приятно толстый, очень ровный и аккуратный. Эггзи заставляет его убрать руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его, и глубоко вдыхает запах — пот и возбуждение. И широко, мокро, не жалея слюны, лижет горячий ствол. 

— Эггзи, — выдыхает Чарли, каменея.

Он замирает, и его это выдает — каменный пресс, мелко подрагивающие бедра, а пальцы цепляются за ладонь Эггзи так сильно, что почти становится больно.

Эггзи посасывает головку, собирая пряный вкус, ласкает языком, старается забрать как можно больше. Ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он будет так кайфовать с чужим членом во рту.

Чарли безумно отзывчивый и тактильный, он старается не двигаться, и все же выдает реакцию за реакцией — надрывно выдыхает, выстанывает ругательства, очень показательно старается не ерзать, хотя Эггзи буквально считывает его желание вскинуть бедра и загнать член в горло.

Эггзи кладет свободную ладонь на каменно твердый живот Чарли, гладит мокрую от пота кожу, а сам пытается приноровиться. У него, оказывается, слишком маленький рот, чтобы взять так глубоко, как он хочет, поэтому приходится обхватить основание члена ладонью и помогать себе ей.

Когда он сильно втягивает щеки, трет языком выпуклую вену и случайно (и, должно быть, больно) касается нежной кожи зубами, сверху слышится треск ткани и негромкое, сиплое:

— Бляяя…

Он хочет прерваться, чтобы посмотреть Чарли в лицо, но тот неожиданно опускает холодную металлическую руку ему на затылок, не позволяя отстраниться, и подается вперед бедрами, заполняя рот Эггзи до отказа.

Эггзи не давится каким-то чудом, а потом Чарли со сдавленным вскриком начинает кончать. Его рука слабеет, и Эггзи отстраняется, хотя часть спермы попадает в рот, еще часть оказывается на лице. 

Этот мудак кончает долго и так красиво, словно вокруг них суетятся режиссер и пара операторов, снимая это зрелище с нескольких ракурсов. Эггзи недовольно сглатывает сперму пополам с горьковатой слюной, ладонью вытирает лицо и хрипит:

— Вот ты скотина.

Чарли блаженно жмурится, упираясь затылком в порванную подушку, одна рука все еще сжимает пальцы Эггзи, другая расслабленно лежит на животе, и сам он выглядит настолько довольным, что у Эггзи заканчиваются все обидные фразы о скорострелах.

Собственный член настойчиво требует внимания, приходится слегка оттянуть яйца, с трудом удерживаясь от дрочки. Кончить хочется невыносимо.

— Неужели я был так хорош, — все-таки ехидно тянет Эггзи.

Чарли поднимает голову, окидывает его мутным, горячим, плавающим взглядом и тянет:  
— Худший отсос в моей жизни. Тебе надо практиковаться.

— Пойду-ка запишусь на курсы, — фыркает Эггзи.

Чарли улыбается, и хочется улыбнуться в ответ — выглядит он таким умиротворенным, что это почти льстит.

— Готов принести себя в жертву, — говорит он и задыхается, когда Эггзи резко тянет его ближе. 

Ладонями заставляет еще шире развести бедра, раскрыться почти до предела, и наваливается сверху, прижимаясь членом к члену.

— Вау, — выдыхает Чарли, глядя ему в глаза, и Эггзи снова начинает вести, плыть, протряхивать.

Потому что это Чарли, его голос, его гребаное лицо, его искусанные губы, его мокрый от пота и спермы живот, его член и его напряженные бедра под ладонями.

Он совсем не сопротивляется, мягкий и расслабленный, как подтаявший на солнце воск, у него расширившиеся зрачки и самое жадное, жаждущее, хищное выражение на лице из всех, что доводилось видеть Эггзи.

Он абсолютно спокоен и раскрыт, и Эггзи ведет носом по его шее, трется о подбородок, тянется вперед. Чарли встречает его на полпути, неудобно вывернув шею, и их губы сталкиваются. Они целуются неторопливо, изучающе, очень осознанно — и это безумно странное ощущение. Привкус спермы растворяется в этом поцелуе, и так необычно думать, что во рту у Эггзи только что побывал член, а теперь там язык Чарли, подвижный, настойчивый, влажный.

Он целуется напористо и жадно, и Эггзи ловит себя на том, что начинает тереться о Чарли всем телом, скользит по смеси пота и спермы, и ему так хорошо, что не хочется останавливаться. Чарли обнимает его обеими руками, и от контраста горячей живой ладони и холодной металлической вдоль позвоночника стекает щекотная дрожь.

А потом Чарли опускает руки ему на задницу, сжимает больно, почти до вскрика, и втискивает в себя, подаваясь навстречу. И раскачивает, и трется, и скользит, и это так хорошо, так чертовски идеально, что Эггзи начинает соскальзывать в оргазм раньше, чем соображает, что хотел трахнуть Чарли, что хотел попробовать все, что хотел…

— Сууука, — шипит он между короткими касаниями губ к губам, в которые превращаются их поцелуи. 

И проваливается в черное ничто, падает, и реальность схлопывается над ним, и нет больше ничего — только ярко-голубые глаза Чарли и ломающее, выворачивающее наизнанку наслаждение, простреливающее, кажется, сразу все тело.

Эггзи приходит в себя быстро, но тело кажется куском желе, бесформенного, ленивого, обессиленного желе. Он чувствует, как сжимаются и разжимаются пальцы Чарли на его заднице, как мнут, гладят и пощипывают, чувствует остывающий пот на спине, чувствует дыхание Чарли на своем лице.

Чувствует, как мокро и скользко между ними от смешавшейся спермы.

— Ну ты козел, — улыбается он, даже не зная, злиться ему или начать ржать.

Чарли приподнимает брови и целует его — еще раз, медленно, ласково и очень, очень нежно. 

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Эггзи находит в себе силы скатиться с него, лечь рядом на спину и выдохнуть. Хочется в душ, потом поесть, потом снова завалиться на кровать и повторить.

И еще раз. И еще.

— Не вижу причин для такой реакции, — вдруг хрипит Чарли.

Эггзи поворачивает голову. 

— То есть?

— То есть мы только начали, — поясняет тот, со стоном вытягиваясь, как сытый, довольный кот. — Ты же не думаешь, что этим все и ограничится? Нет уж, и не мечтай.

Эггзи фыркает на его самодовольный, насмешливый тон, а потом смеется — громко и очень, очень легко. 

Это ему подходит.


End file.
